Fais toi Plaisir
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot qui tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe argh j'ai sommeil] Ca fait longtemps, hein ? Lol. Disons qu'un certain personnage a dit une connerie plus grosse que lui. Gaffe au rating !


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : oneshot.**

**Rating : M parce que ça chauffe vraiment et je ne rigole pas. Un certain personnage est par moment excessivement vulgaire mais c'est voulu, la colère fait dire des choses. Le désir aussi. **

**Pour qui ? A la petite chose là-bas qui se reconnaîtra ! Bisous à la chacale crevarde de la vie et chut on ne regarde pas l'heure du post, c'est une inspi coup de poing, qui sait quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire encore ? XD**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! Je vous ai manqué ? Ça fait longtemps hein ? J'ai pas énormément de temps et comme par hasard j'ai été victime d'une inspiration coup de poing dans le métro. Et ça a donné ça. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est particulier quand même. **

**Attention : la capote, c'est pas de la gnognotte. **

**Attention 2 : ce sont des personnages de fiction qui font certaines choses pour des raisons précises. **

* * *

* * *

**Fais-toi plaisir… **

**¤ **

**QG des Preventers, Luxembourg, 04 décembre AC 205, 21h30 **

**¤ **

- « Comme toi » comment, hein ?

- Baise-moi, baise-moi…

¤

_« Flashback quelques minutes plus tôt » _

¤

- Trowa ? Qu'est-ce que… oooof.

¤

Plaqué contre le mur.

Là où je veux.

Les boutons-pressions de ta chemise d'uniforme détachés un à un par ma main gauche.

Ta bouche contre la paume de ma main droite.

Tes yeux turquoise écarquillés de stupeur.

Ta bouche est douce, chaude, humide contre ma paume.

Tu respires fort.

Ah, tu commences à te débattre ?

A réagir ?

Mais c'est trop tard, Quatre, tes poignets sont entre mes mains.

Et je serre fort.

¤

- Tromph…

¤

Tes yeux passent de la stupeur à la colère.

Tu es presque aussi grand que moi mais contre cette porte tu lèves les yeux et je vais te prendre de haut,

jusqu'à la garde.

Tes jambes s'écartent pour avoir une meilleure prise sur le sol, pour décider si elles doivent me castrer ou non. Me tuer peut-être, pacifiste ?

Ta tête se dit que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal.

Tu rationalises.

Tu réfléchis trop.

Tu me connais trop. Et c'est ce qui va te perdre.

¤

- Hmph… Arr… HMPH !

¤

Oh tu secoues la tête.

Tu essais de me mordre.

Les mèches de tes cheveux blonds se font moites sur ton front, ta tempe que je lèche consciencieusement, lentement.

Sereinement. J'ai tout mon temps.

Salé. Bon. Très. Trop.

La chemise quitte tes épaules, tes bras musclés alors que j'ôte mon autre main de tes lèvres.

¤

- Espèce de…

- Ferme-la, Quatre.

- …

¤

Ah tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ?

Ça a le chic pour te couper la chique.

Pendant que tu médites sur ce qu'il faut dire, je fais.

Je t'attache les poignets avec ta propre chemise.

Tu me frappes et j'esquive.

Tu veux ma peau, je lèche la tienne.

Je lape ton oreille, un pan de ton cou.

Sens mon souffle doux, doux brûler tes réticences.

Sens ta volonté se dissoudre.

Sens ta haine de moi.

Sens ton envie de moi.

Tu as vu ? Je n'esquive plus.

Tu n'arrives même plus à me frapper.

Tu ne touches pas une bille.

¤

- …

¤

Tu n'arrives même plus à parler.

Tu n'arrives même plus à bouger.

Je souris contre ta peau.

Sadique moi ?

¤

- Arrête ça…

¤

Un murmure.

Je te torture.

Je te mets face à ta conscience.

Je vais te la mettre, Quatre, te l'enfoncer au plus profond au point que tu n'oublies jamais, jamais qui je suis.

Qui tu es.

Qui tu hais.

Et tu vas aimer.

Tu vas jouir.

¤

- Arrête…

¤

Je ne te réponds pas, j'agis.

Je suis la ligne de ta clavicule et vient te mordre l'épaule, encore et encore.

Tu aimes ça.

¤

- Arrête…

- Ferme-la.

¤

Avant de frôler ton aisselle et te sentir frémir.

Tes jambes si solides tremblent un peu.

Sensible ?

Je vais te lécher là alors, laper ton aisselle pour te faire frémir encore,

faire frémir ton corps.

L'homme est un animal.

Sous tes costumes trois-pièces tu es comme les autres.

A trop te mettre sur un piédestal, tu en oublies de redescendre sur Terre.

Bienvenue en Enfer.

¤

- Arrête… arrête…

- Arrêter quoi ? De te mettre devant le fait accompli ?

- …

¤

Une litanie… pour aller au lit, Quatre ?

Sois plus crédible quand tu me dis non.

Assomme-moi, ne m'enlace pas de tes mains entravées.

Tes entraves sont dans ta tête, dans ton corps en feu.

Et pendant que tu penses au pourquoi du comment,

je vais te baiser contre la porte.

Elle est de bois. Tu ne l'es foutrement pas.

¤

- Fais-moi arrêter, Quatre. Dis-moi d'arrêter _sincèrement _et j'arrête.

¤

Tu halètes, Quatre, quand ma bouche emprisonne un mamelon, le suçote, le mordille.

Tu gémis alors que je titille l'autre mamelon de mes doigts retors.

Tu respires fort, fort alors que tes mains nues sont sur mes épaules vêtues ?

Etrangle-moi tu le peux. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

Ton cœur bat vite, il s'affole.

Je te rends dingue.

¤

- Arr… Allah…

¤

Tu mouilles ton boxer blanc, tu te gorges dans ma main droite.

Tu te mords la lèvre fort pour ne pas venir.

Ton pantalon est aux chevilles.

Tu t'affales sur moi et tu baises ma main.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Je serre.

Tu sursautes et te tend de surprise, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire.

Essayer de prendre ton pied alors que tu me dis d'arrêter.

Pris au piège bêtement.

¤

- Tut-tut. Non mais tu l'as rêvée ?

¤

Je me redresse sans lâcher ton sexe.

Tu enrages.

Tiens, tu vas parler ?

Je recommence à te pomper.

Tiens, tu parles plus ?

Tant mieux.

Je souris.

Tu fermes les yeux.

Tu l'as toujours fait de toute façon.

¤

- Tu sens le sexe à plein nez, hypocrite. Phéromones, testostérones, hormones.

¤

Je te pompe encore et je pose ma tête sur ton épaule.

Je chuchote toujours, je n'élève jamais, jamais la voix.

Quand on crie on ne se fait pas entendre.

¤

- Tu n'es qu'un homme. Tu es comme moi, Quatre.

- Hmm…

- _Comme moi_. Ta classe naturelle, sociale, ta pseudo supériorité, ta différence, je l'éclate.

- ¤ halète ¤

- Ta bulle, je l'explose comme je vais exploser ton corps. Redescends sur Terre, Quatre.

¤

Rationalise, Quatre.

Rationalise pendant que je te baise furieusement, furieux je suis.

Tu m'excites quand tu penses.

_Teste-moi… _

_Déteste-moi… _

¤

- Hmph.

¤

Tu t'ébroues comme un cheval

Tes cuisses musclées se contractent.

Tu me détestes cordialement.

J'introduis ma cuisse.

Sens-moi, salaud.

Sens ma chemise entrouverte contre ton torse nu.

Sens que mon corps te manque malgré toi.

Sens ma frustration, laisse monter la tienne.

Viens contre moi contre ton gré.

Et je lèche le lobe de ton oreille.

Et je lâche.

¤

- Lâche. Hypocrite. Diplomate de mes deux.

¤

Je me redresse et tu me regardes.

Tes yeux sont comme des éclipses turquoise, plus noirs que bleus.

Tes yeux enragent.

Tes yeux me veulent malgré toi.

Tes yeux essaient de me dissuader alors que tes mains pourraient frapper. Pacifiste ? Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ?

Tes yeux ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent, mais moi oui.

Ta bouche s'entrouvre encore…

Hm… parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade.

Ton cul va très bientôt me parler d'ailleurs.

¤

- Mmph…

- Tu parles trop, Quatre, pour ne rien dire en plus. Autant occuper ta bouche. Suce mes doigts. Voilà, comme ça.

- …

- Fais ce que tu veux, bordel, au lieu de ce que tu dois, soi-disant.

¤

Je vais et viens dans ta bouche comme j'aimerais venir entre tes reins et ma main sur ton sexe devient lascive alors que je te sens monter.

Je me fais violence pour ne pas l'être plus avec toi.

Ondule, ondule contre la porte de notre bureau, beige comme l'ennui, le statu quo que j'emmerde autant qu'il m'a emmerdé.

Ondule pendant que tu me suces en fermant les yeux.

Tes mains peuvent me faire mal, Quatre, d'autant que je les ai détachées et qu'elles tirent mes cheveux, de plaisir coupable.

Mes doigts sont bons dans ta bouche ?

Je les ôte pour t'écouter parler sexe.

Parler vrai dans ce jeu de dupes.

Je les ôte pour…

¤

- ?

¤

Tu ne me quittes pas du regard.

Tu te crispes, tu me serres.

Tu m'enserres.

Tu te détends.

Tu prends.

Tu prends.

C'est humide.

C'est de la folie.

C'est bon.

C'est bon.

¤

- Hn ????

- Tiens, Quatre, c'est bon ?

- ¤ mord l'épaule encore ¤

- Fais-toi plaisir, empale-toi.

- …

- Pour quelqu'un de « différent » je trouve que tu prends vachement ton pied.

- Ordure…

- Apparemment c'est plus facile pour Quatre Raberba Winner d'assumer son passé que ce qu'il est.

¤

Tu sais te battre, Quatre.

Tu as retrouvé ta langue et tu vas t'en servir puisque tes autres muscles sont inexistants.

Tu sais ce qu'il y a entre nous même si presque tout en toi le nie, même si presque tout en toi le rejette.

J'emmerde le presque et je prends le tout.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, Trowa », as-tu rétorqué avec un rire gêné quand, tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit de but en blanc que tu me plaisais.

J'avais passé trois ans à être perdu,

à réfléchir sur notre amitié,

à avoir peur,

à marcher sur des œufs à ne pas pouvoir m'en empêcher, à essayer de deviner ta sexualité.

A te laisser l'explorer. A te laisser le temps.

¤

- Je…

- Fais-toi plaisir, Quatre… et après _tu_ me feras plaisir…

¤

« Tu ne devrais pas dire cela, Trowa, on pourrait t'entendre » as-tu déclaré en regardant à droite et à gauche, vérifiant que mes confidences n'iraient pas noircir ta réputation.

¤

- Pauvre merde….

- Pas plus que toi, connard.

- Ahhh…

- Je fais une OPA sur ton corps et ta prétendue empathie te la fera ressentir dans chaque centimètre carré de ton corps.

- ¤ serre les dents de rage, d'impuissance, de… ¤

- Ça fait si mal que ça d'admettre que tu aimes ? Que tu m'aimes, peut-être ? Même si je suis un homme ?

- Mon empathie ne m'oblige pas à approuver. De quel droit tu me juges ? Ma famille. Et…

¤

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, Trowa », as-tu osé me répondre quand tu as compris que j'étais sérieux, quand ta pseudo-empathie t'as fait toucher ton cœur,

et mon regard reculer contre la porte.

Tu as été beaucoup trop loin.

Alors je remets les pendules à l'heure.

D'une manière immorale, amorale, radicale.

Une éducation/explication sexuelle consensuelle.

Jamais je ne t'aurais touché si tu avais été sincère dans tes suppliques.

Si tu avais parlé avec ton cœur au lieu de parler avec ta tête.

Si ton corps n'était pas si humide malgré tes paroles sèches.

Je me fais juge et bourreau parce que j'ai mal.

Bourrin parce que je m'y prends mal.

Parce que je suis un animal et que je prends à la gorge quand on me prend aux tripes.

Quand tu me prends aux tripes.

¤

- Il a fallu que je te mette au pied du mur, ou plutôt contre la porte, pour que tu admettes que ton indifférence c'est du pipeau.

- …

- Tu vis pour toi, pas pour les autres. Tu n'es pas obligé de raconter à la terre entière ce que tu es.

- De quel droit…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire passer pour un con, ça je ne supporte pas. Je ne suis ni ton larbin, ni ton public.

¤

« Comme toi » comment ?

Socialement ?

Sexuellement ?

Trop intelligent, trop cultivé, trop policé pour ne pas savoir que tu fais mal, Quatre ?

A ton soi-disant meilleur ami ?

Mais tu te prends pour qui ?

¤

- Je te hais.

- C'est réciproque.

¤

Ça nous pendait au nez depuis des années.

Je vais te prendre jusqu'à la garde.

Et je vais te garder.

J'ai besoin de toi, connard.

Vas te faire foutre.

J'emmerde les convenances.

Prends-ton pied, Quatre.

Prends-moi en toi, Quatre.

Teste-moi… Déteste-moi.

¤

- Mais vois la réalité en face, c'est toi qui me baises, Quatre. C'est toi qui en veux, là.

- Vas te faire…

- Vas te faire _quoi_, Winner ? Foutre ? Enculer ?

- …

¤

Oh…

La colère, enfin, exprimée par des mots qui ne sont pas diplomates, qui sont vrais.

Colère contre soi d'avoir une attirance certaine pour un homme dans une société qui ne condamne certes plus l'acte mais qui n'empêche ni la réputation ni le regard des autres, ni ton propre regard.

Ton dos doit avoir les marques de la porte tellement tu te frottes.

Tes fesses doivent connaître l'empreinte de mes mains tellement tu te cambres.

Je t'aime quand tu te lâches.

Je vais te mettre le coup de grâce avant de te la mettre.

J'ai envie de t'embrasser… mais je préfère te parler.

¤

- Tu crois que le sexe est une insulte, Quatre ? Les plus homophobes sont parmi nous et se cachent derrière ce rideau de diplomatie qu'on appelle la tolérance.

- …

- Mais la tolérance ne prend pas avec moi. Réponds. Tu crois que faire l'amour à un homme est une insulte, Quatre ?

- J'appelle pas _ça_ faire l'amour.

- Et pourtant je t'aime, corazón.

¤

Silence.

Je t'embrasse dans le cou, suçote ta peau.

Tu essaies d'esquiver la brûlure, la douceur, mais on n'échappe pas à soi, Quatre. On ne m'échappe pas.

Tu ondules contre la porte, contre moi, entre mes doigts.

Tu rejettes la tête en arrière et tes paupières sont closes sur ton petit monde où l'homosexualité n'existe pas mais où tu en jouis quand même.

¤

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… ne me dis jamais ça…

- Pourquoi, ça te choque la douceur ? Ça t'excite peut-être ? Ça te fait mal de rougir ?

- …

- Les mots simples sont des « plaisanteries » pour toi, tu te rappelles ? Alors autant faire quelques gestes tu ne crois pas ? Etre bien stéréotypé ?

¤

Le sexe qui court-circuite les neurones ça ne marche pas avec les ex terroristes.

Peut-être pas à tout moment, mais à certains moments, tu pouvais me mettre hors d'état de nuire.

J'assume ce que je veux, assume-toi, bordel.

Assume-moi.

¤

-¤ à l'oreille ¤ tu veux que je t'encule, Quatre ? Doucement dos à moi ou face à face ?

- Ordure.

- Tu vas t'ouvrir pour moi ? Tu crois que tu seras moins homme si tu l'as bien placée ou si tu me la place ?

- Tais-toi…

¤

Délibérément vulgaire, ordurier mais le plus ordurier des deux n'est pas celui que l'on croit.

Le rejet est une chose.

Le manque de respect en est une autre.

L'hypocrisie en est encore une autre.

Je te lâche et me recule.

Je te laisse un choix hypocrite sachant pertinemment que tu ne peux rien faire.

¤

- Tais-toi et fais-le. Après je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

- « Fais-le » ? C'est ça, ouais, tout est de ma faute.

- Plus jamais. Plus jamais je ne veux entendre parler de toi.

- Que tu crois.

- Que je _veux_. Entre nous, là, juste… chimique. Pas… normal…

- « Nous », Quatre ?

¤

Faux-pas ?

¤

- Je…

- Rationnalise tant que tu veux, quand je serai vraiment en toi tu arrêteras de dire des conneries. Rien de tel que le fait accompli.

¤

_Teste-moi… déteste-moi…. _

_Mais surtout, regarde-moi… _

Ton regard est venimeux, fiévreux, amoureux, haineux.

Je nous protège et tu fermes les yeux.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Je te mets devant le fait accompli en te prenant les fesses.

Action-réaction.

Tout ton corps n'attend que moi, tu te tournes contre la porte pour échapper à mon regard trop vif, trop vert.

Tu rougis plus encore et tu me présentes tes fesses rondes, blanches, fermes.

Je les ai longtemps saluées auparavant, à présent je les voyais en direct.

Enchanté.

Tu poses tes mains à plat sur la porte et tu te cambres, faussement résigné, lascif.

¤

- Tu arrêteras de penser, même un peu.

- …

- Même un tout petit peu, corazón.

¤

J'entre tout doucement en toi.

Je te caresse le dos

Je te tiens les reins.

Je parle à ton cul, ta tête est malade.

Je parle à ton cœur en douceur là, sans frénésie.

Je parle à ton oreille, ma chemise entrouverte parlant à ton dos nu.

¤

- Je n'ai ni rêvé tes sourires-promesses, ni imaginé tes regards-caresses.

- Tro… hm…

- Je n'ai pas rêvé ta tendresse. Tu étais bien plus courageux à quinze ans qu'à vingt-cinq. Tu m'as aimé bien avant que je ne t'aime comme ça.

- …

- Tu m'as fait t'aimer, Quatre, salaud. Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça.

- Et si c'est mon choix de m'en tirer comme… Tro-waaaa ?

¤

Je tremble.

Tu te tends alors que je te prends doucement, trop doucement peut-être.

Alors que j'appuie de tout mon corps contre le tien.

¤

- Mais je te laisse pas le choix. Tu me l'as laissé toi quand tu as décrété que je n'étais « pas comme toi » ?

- Je…

- « Comme toi » comment ?

- Oh… Allah…

¤

Répète voir.

Répète voir ta connerie que je te montre à qui tu as affaire.

¤

- Comme toi _comment_, hein ?

- Baise-moi, baise-moi…

¤

_« Fin du flash-back » _

¤

Un animal.

Une lave en fusion.

Ça ne dit plus la même chose face à ses émotions, hein petit pacifiste ?

¤

- Je vais te montrer à quel point ça peut être bon d'être « différent ».

- Hmm… Allah, non…

¤

J'accélère la cadence.

Doucement.

Tout doucement.

¤

- Trowa….

- …

¤

Je te cloue littéralement à la porte.

Tu halètes alors que je te monte.

Tu galopes alors que tu viens à ma rencontre.

Tu hurles alors que je te prends.

Notre bureau n'est pas insonorisé.

Tant mieux.

¤

- Je suis tellement, tellement en colère, Quatre…

- …

¤

Je te le dis cette fois.

Je te lèche la pommette.

C'est tellement, tellement fort…

Tellement bon d'être avec toi, d'être en toi.

Si tu refuses d'écouter ton cœur, je te ferai au moins écouter ton corps.

Une fois pour toutes.

¤

- J'enrage…

- …

¤

Je m'enfonce.

¤

- Je vais te montrer, là, à quel point être différent c'est être comme les autres.

- Le sexe ne…

- Le sexe met à jour quand tu penses trop et que tu vis pas assez. Le sexe est honnête et sans détour.

¤

Encore.

¤

- Fais-toi plaisir au lieu de te faire violence.

- Hm…

¤

Encore.

J'ai besoin de toi.

¤

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Hm ?

¤

Encore.

Encore.

Hm…

Encore, Quatre.

J'ai besoin de toi.

¤

- Réponds. Tu m'aimes ?

- Tro…hm…

¤

Tu tournes la tête sur le côté, vers moi, sur ta gauche.

Ta main gauche quitte le mur pour m'enlacer la nuque.

Tu halètes contre moi alors que tu me prends bien.

Tu me surprends.

Tu m'embrasses.

Tu me mords la lèvre inférieure avant que je n'étouffe ta jouissance et que tu n'aspires la mienne.

Le feu de l'action sans doute.

J'ai chaud dans ton corps.

¤

¤

Je n'étoufferai jamais tes crises de conscience avec le sexe.

Tu me détesteras à vie de ne pas t'avoir laissé tranquille.

Et je te haïrai pour avoir chamboulé plus encore mon existence.

On est donc faits pour être ensemble.

Je n'ai rien demandé mais j'assume tout, tout.

Tu apprendras à assumer aussi.

C'est aussi cela être un homme. Etre adulte.

Nous sommes tous égaux devant les cas de conscience même si nos réactions sont différentes.

J'emmerde le monde pourvu que Quatre l'emmerde avec moi.

¤

- Fais-moi plaisir, Trowa…

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi petite chose là-bas !

A bientôt et mici encore pour vos tits mots.

Mithy ¤ pause boulot, pause fic :p ¤

Ps : teste-moi, déteste-moi, chanson de Priscilla. Des mots si adultes dans la bouche d'une préado (à l'époque) c'est choquant XD.


End file.
